


Shared Guilt and Promises

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex and Kara talk about their guilt over the gold kryptonite incident.Alex reflects on her feelings for Kara but she is left to wonder if their future is still intact... she can only hope.





	Shared Guilt and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this part of the series.

The cabin was silent and cold, Alex was holding the bottle of beer tight in her hand as she stared at the pictures of herself and Kara when they were younger, there was a time when she could not stand to be around Kara but now she needs her constantly.

The loss of Kara’s powers had broken Kara and she had not spoken to Alex for a while and that was hurting Alex the most, ever since Alex realized her own feelings for Kara she tried her best to help Kara through it but Kara refused help… she was broken and there was no way for Alex to help her.

Alex got the impression that Kara hated her for what happened and Alex did not blame her if she did because she hated herself too, she rushed in and in doing so she lead Kara into the gun sights of a Sniper.

Kara rented a car and drove up to the cabin where Alex was hiding out, Kara knew that if Alex ran again then there was no way she was going to be able to stop her.

Stepping up to the front door of the cabin, Kara’s mind flashed back to the memories of herself and Alex laughing and bonding, she smiled at the memory and she opened the door slowly.

“Alex” she called softly “you in here?” she asked

Alex looked up from the couch and looked directly at Kara “What are you doing here?” she asked.

Kara shrugged “I was worried, Eliza and Jeremiah are worried too” she said and guilt filled Alex, Kara sighed heavily “Alex, why did you leave?” she asked.

Alex took a swig of her beer and placed it on the table “Figured it would be easier for you if I left, so you would not see me ever again” Alex said and Kara looked confused.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked before it suddenly dawned on her, she had not been very open with Alex lately, the gold kryptonite incident had made Kara colder to her friends and to everyone she loved, she was angry but mostly at herself.

“You think I’m angry at you” she stated and Alex looked away, the silence was all Kara needed to hear to know the truth and she walked up to Alex and sat next to her “Alex… it’s not your fault” she said and Alex snorted and Kara continued “Alex… I don’t blame you for what happened, I blame myself” Alex looked to Kara confused.

“I was the one who rushed in, I got reckless and it costed you” Alex argued, “It’s all my fault, I was supposed to take care of you” she whispered, Kara shook her head and smiled lovingly "We take care of each other" she replied.

Kara placed her right hand on top of Alex’s hands and her left hand gently caressed Alex’s cheek, looking into Alex’s eyes “Alex, I should have checked the perimeter before heading in, I lost concentration when I saw you go rushing in and I panicked… I was worried I would lose you” Kara said.

“I have always told you to be careful Kara, always told you to look before you leap but when it came down to it, I broke that rule and ran in to face Livewire and Banshee without a second thought” Alex said and Kara smiled.

“Alex, come home… please” Kara pleaded and Alex sighed heavily “I miss you” Alex smiled and she pressed her forehead to Kara’s and closed her eyes “I miss you too Kara” she whispered.

They remained like that for minutes, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed before Alex opened her eyes “I promise you Kara… I will find a way to fix this” she said, “Supergirl will fly again” she said and Kara smiled “If I have you Alex… I don’t care about Supergirl or anything else… Just you” they smiled.

The sun had set and Alex and Kara smiled as they settled down into the bed with their arms wrapped around each other, Alex was looking at Kara’s sleeping form.

Brushing Kara’s long blonde hair with her fingers tenderly brushing Kara’s cheek, Alex smiled lovingly as she watched Kara sleep as her own sleep slowly caught up with her, she was slowly drifting in and out but she was fighting it just to stare at Kara a bit longer.

She was beginning to wonder if she would ever get up the courage to tell Kara how she feels about her, the future her showed her the picture that they were married but was that future even going to happen now since Alex changed it.

She hoped so, she could not imagine her life with anyone else, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with her arms wrapped around Kara and Kara’s arms wrapped securely around her body.

Inside Kara’s body though her Kryptonian cells sparked and crackled, remaining dormant but regenerating slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
